Camp Tales 1-2: Go Kart Scouts
by soulripper13
Summary: In the Second installment in my Camp tales Saga, The Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts got caught in a Go kart race, while the squirrels are sporting a luxury high end cart how the beans pull together a win
1. Lazlo's Tour

The Sun Rose over Camp Kidney as the morning wake up call caused the boys in the Refried cabin to roll out out of their beds as Jack rubbed his eyes

"What time is it?" Steven asked getting off his bed as he walked on the the floor of the empty camp

"7:30" Tusk replied flipping out the gold pocket around his neck that he wore as a necklace

"7:30!" Steven replied

"Let's meet up with the others" Andy said getting Dressed in his bean Scout uniform putting a gold colored pick in his afro as the boys left their cabin meeting up with thee other campers in the mass hall for breakfast getting a bowl of oatmeal. The boys began eating their breakfast as The Jelly trio walked up to them

"hey can we sit there" Lazlo asked holding his bowl as they scooted over

"Thanks" Lazlo said as he Clam and Raj sat down

"Your the new campers right" Lazlo asked

"Yeah that's right" Andy said

"I'm Lazlo, this is Raj and Clam" Lazlo said pointing to his cabinmates

"Hello" Clam replied

"I'm Andy, This is Steven, Tusk and Jack" The Tiger cub pointed to his mates

"What happened to your tusk?' Raj asked

" I don't like to talk about it" Tusk replied as Raj tugged his collar nervously

"How about we show you the camp after breakfast" lazlo offered

"Thanks but Slinkman already gave us a tour" Jack said

"That's only the grounds, there is so much to see" Lazlo replied

"I say we let them" Andy said

"You're the leader" Tusk said shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

After Breakfast the Jellies showed the Refried Beans the areas around the camp

"This is Leaky Lake" Lazlo showed the new kids as Andy put his hand in the water

"Suprisingly warm" he stated

"We come here often to swim" Lazlo claimed

Thanks for showing us that" Andy said to Lazlo as Steven pointed across the lake

"What's that" The Wolf cub said putting his hand over his eyes

"That's Acorn Flats, It's where the Squirrel Scouts stay, It is VERY off limits" Raj stated

"So we're not allowed on eachother's campgrouds" Steven said for conformation

"Basically" Clam said

"What else is there?" Andy asked as Lazlo pointed towards the town

"Yeah we passed by there" Andy said

"That Prickly Pines, There's a lot of cool shops" Raj replied

"We'll Have to check it out sometime" Andy said as the sounds of an electric engine were heard

"What's that?" Tusk asked seeing a dust cloud approching them rather fast

"Everybody in the lake" Andy shouted as the seven bean jumped into Leaky lake as the cloud stopped on the edge of the lake vanishing as it revealed a pink Go Kart.

Sitting Inside were Pasty, Gretchen and Nina

"What do you boys think of our new Go kart, the luxurious and fast 'Running Squirrel" Patsy said in a Bragging sense

'Your cart is really called the Running Squirrel"? Andy said

"Well technically it's a Blitz Speeder" Nina stated

"I've seen better" Steven said

"What'd you say!" Gretchen yeeled

"I'm a greasehead, i know these thing" Steven

"Like I'm Gonna listen to Bean Scout, Especially a bean scout with Pink hair

"BITCH WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Steven said irritated approching the car as Jack held him back

"Mate, She ain't worth it" Jack said

"You Ain't worth it" Steven said as the beans walked away


	2. Challenged

The Boys walked away as Patsy called them out

"Hey Don't insult this vehicle" the Mongoose demanded

"You Call that piece of plastic a kart, We could easily build something to leave it on the track" Steven said

"Is That a challenge?" Patsy replied

"Is it" Steven stated

"Yeah, Friday, first one back from Prickly pines wins" Patsy said

"Okay, See ya Friday" Steven replied as the Running Squirrel dashed off

"That is _fast_ " Lazlo said impressed

"They're not winning anything with that plastic go kart" Steven said

'You're so certain you can win" Raj said

"Of course, I Build karts back home all the time" Steven said

"It's true, He's a grease genius" Andy said

"Steven, Tusk, You two go to Prickly Pines look for some good parts and an engine, Jack, you and the Jellies scout of the scrap yard for a frame, exterior and decoration" Andy said

"Okay, Break. the Four of them said.

"Jack went to the Prickly Pines scrap yard with the Jellies

"Okay the perfect kart needs a good frame, not to weak but not to heavy" jack stated as the beans looked around

"How about this" Lazlo said wheeling up an old shopping cart,

"We could use that, for a roof, It's to weak for a main frame" Jack said

"How about these wheels" Raj said pointing to a junked car as jack examined

Them, Slick wheels, great for pavement, Let's take the back ones" Jack said picking up an axle wrench. The four continued searching for parts collecting odds and ends until they had a good amount of parts

"Okay lets take these back to camp" Jack said as Clam picked up all the stuff

"Vroom, Go Kart" Clam said happily as he carried the stuff back to camp Kidney dropping it between the jelly and Refried Cabins as Andy left the cabin

"let's see what you got" the Tiger said looking thru the parts

"What's with all the Junk" Lumpus asked walked up eating a Popsicle

"The Squirrels challenged us to a Go Kart race" Jack stated

"Boys take my advice, throw in the towel, It will save the humiliation" Lumpus stated

'Scoutmaster, With all respect, I Think we can win this" Jack said

"We are Bean Scout, no matter how hard the challenge we never give up" Lazlo said

"Never" Clam added as Lumpus shrugged

"Your funeral" Lumpus said as The Beans began constructing their kart, they took a golf kart and cut off the top, using a shopping kart upside down for a roof, and welded doors to it and lowed the sterring wheel, and replaced the two back wheels"

It's coming along Nicely" Jack said admiring the creation

"But we are far from done" Andy said

"True, she still needs, adjusts, and engine, need practice runs, there's a lot we have to do before actually racing it" Jack stated

"Where are Steven and Tusk" Andy asked

Steven and Tusk were in Prickly Pines looking thru the Auto shop

"You stay out here, I'll handle this" Steven said entering the shop as Tusk stayed behind.

Steven walked up to the cashier

"anything i can help you with" The man said

"how much do your engines go for?" Steven asked

"$1,500" the man said

"anything a little cheaper" Steven said

"Well I have something, I've been looking at to get of my hands" The man said putting a small engine on the counter

"Don't let the size fool you, It's very fast" The man said

"How much

"I'll Sell it to you for $500" the man said as Steven opened his wallet, he had the money, as he was given $1,000" To last the summer

"I'll Take it, box it up" Steven said putting 5 100 dollar bills on the counter.


	3. Spilled Cookies

Outside Tusk was walking to a vending machine putting a few coins in the machine pushing a button as a glass bottle of orange soda popped out. he grabbed it pulling the bottle top against his tusk removing the cap. At the other end of the Street The blue rabbit Amber was pulling a wagon full of boxes, she was selling cookies for the Squirrel Scouts.

Excuse me sir, would you like to buy some cookies?" Amber asked making a few purchases. a Black cat walked up to her wearing a denim outfit with a pierced ear

"Sir would you like to buy a box of cookies to support the Squirrel Scouts?" Amber asked

"Sounds Interesting, How about we talk in my office" The Cat said pointing to an alleyway

"Okay" Amber said a little nervous but she followed the Cat in the alleyway around the building and out of sight

"Okay so What can I interest you in" Amber said showing her merchandise

"Well If you want an honest opinion i would like one creme filled blue rabbit with nothing on it" The cat said as she backed up nervously

"I Don't think I Have that" Amber said as the black cat pinned her to the brick wall

"Hey what gives" The Blue Rabbit shrugged as his grip tightened

"Hmmpph" Amber tried to call for help as the Cat put his hand over her mouth

"Shhh... Don't speak" the cat said rubbing his claw up Amber's thigh as she let out a muffled scream biting the cat's thumb

"Oww, Bitch" the Cat spat out

"Leave me ALONE!" Amber yelled

"And why would I Do something like that" the Cat said bring his claw up to Amber's neck slicing thru one of the buttons on her uniform

"Let her go" The two heard a voice as they turned to the alley curve seeing Tusk holding the bottle of soda

"what are you gonna do" the Cat asked as Tusk slammed the edge of the bottle against the wall causing it to shard as he gripped the handle holding the makeshift weapon. The cat threw Amber on her wagon crushing some of the boxes as he pulled out a switchblade.

"The Two boys were in a stand off as Tusk was breathing heavy thru his nasal passage

"Fine" The cat replied walking out the other end. Tusk made his way to Amber who wasn't hurt but shaken up

"Thank you" Amber replied looking upon Tusk as if he were a knight in shining armor

"I Hate to think of what he was gonna do to you, When I heard the scream I had to investigate" Tusk said

"Oh no, my cookies, their crushed" Amber said looking at her cookies the boxes were split open and various cookies littered the alleyway

"That sucks" Tusk said

"This was my _first time_ with the cart, I told the other campers i could be responsible, When they find out they'll kick my ass for sure" Amber

"How much are we talking?" Tusk asked

"50 dollars worth" Amber replied

"Here, I'll Buy them, I don't want you to get in trouble" Tusk said handing her a fifty as he emptied the wagon in the dumpster

"You buying 50 bucks worth of dirt coated cookies, Just to keep me out of trouble

"It wasn't your fault" Tusk said

"Thanks, can I at least have the name of my hero?" Amber asked in a grateful state

"Tusk" the boy said holding his hand out as they left the alleyway

"Tusk, I got the engine" Steven replied"


	4. The Bean Can

The Two Boys made it back to the camp where Andy was working on the kart

"We've got an engine" Steven said who was carring the metal engine

"Looks Kinda small" Andy said

"Size Isn't important, It's what you do with it" Steven replied

"Well put that sucka in" Andy said as they put the engine in getting the Basic design of the kart done.

"Let's test this bad boy out" Anday said getting in the Driver's seat turning the key as the engine sputtered before coming on

"She Lives" Steven said happily

"I'm Gonna take it for a test"Andy said putting his foot on the gas as the kart moved driving around the camp as at a fast speed as the Beans looked out of their cabins and cheered

"I Think we might actually stand a chance" Dave said standing with Ping Pong as The Kart Stopped right between the cabins

"She needs a name" Steven said as Andy looked at the Kart

"I name thee _The Bean Can_ " Andy said as the boys cheered

"Bean Can" Clam replied

"It's a good name" Lazlo said

"Now She needs some designs, she's streaked naked" Stevenas they began putting the Decorations on the kart

"I'm Gonna lay down for a while, That walk really took it out of me" Tusk said Walking into Refried Cabin as he laid on his bed. Outside the Cabin The rest of the Beans were working on the kart, Spray painting it

"I Got the perfect thing" Andy said reaching into his pocket pulling out a fair of fuzzy dice hanging them on the roof

"Groovy Mate" Jack said as Andy hung them from the roof, The finshed result was spraypainted tie dyes, the insides were shag and resembelled a 70's style cadillac

"She's beautiful" Steven replied

"A true piece of work" Jack said staring at the chrome bumper as Andy pressed the steering wheel making a mexican horn sound

"I Think I'm in love" Andy said behind the wheelas they admired the Bean Can

"With that piece of trash" a voice said they turned Seeing Gretchen, Nina and Patsy

"What do you want? Andy asked

"Just to see how you Boys are doing" Patsy said sitting on the hood of the Bean Can

"Get off" Andy said sternly

"Since you boys are so sure of yourself how about a friendly wager" Patsy said

"What you thinking?" Andy asked

"The Losers have to wash the winning Kart" Patsy replied stating the challange

"In their swimwear" Steven added

"What, Eww no" Nina said

"Deal" Patsy said extending her hand as Andy shook it

"See you Girls on the track" Andy said as the Squirrels walked back

"I Can't believe you agreed to that" Nina stated

"Relax, There is no way those _Beans_ can beat us" Patsy winked for assurance

"Better be, because I'm not washing that rusted piece in a bikini" Gretchen said

"Relax Girls I have a secret Weapon" Patsy replied rubbing her hands together


	5. An Impulsive Picnic

A Good Hour Passed as the Refried Beans were finished with their car sitting on the porch to their cabin as they saw a figure walking up to the Cabin, upon analying it was Amber carrying a wicker Basket she stopped in front of the Cabin smiling

"Hi Tusk" Amber said smiling

"Hi uh, what's your name; you never told me" Tusk asked

"It's Amber" The Rabbit replied in her cheerful attitude holding up the Basket

"Amber, like the stone, That's a beautiful name" Tusk said as she was wiggling with embarrassment

"I never thanked you for earlier,Would you like to join me for a picnic in the woods?" Amber asked clearly nervous as he shrugged

"That sounds nice" Tusk said getting up streching as he walked into the woods with Amber as she playfully swung her rear bumping into Tusk giggling as Tusk just played it off as they reached a spot under a shade tree as Amber set down the basket opening it as she pulled out a square blanket setting it on the floor sitting down as she patted the ground next to her gesturing for him to sit down as he did so.

Amber opened the basket pulling out all sorts of food setting them down

"So Amber why don't you tell me about yourself" Tusk said picking up an apple chomping into it

"Well I was born in the countryside, and I live on a farm, I also like singing, Though I'm not really good at it" the Rabbit said

"What kind of Music do you like?" Tusk asked

"Disco is my favorite" Amber replied

"Me too" Tusk replied as she smiled

"I'm also somewhat Impulsive" Amber confessed twisting open a bottle of grape soda

"Impulsive?" Tusk said confused

"Sometimes I say and do things with thinking through, like sometime I might put on mismatching socks" Amber stated taking a sip

"Nothing wrong with being impulsive

"Also Don't tell anyone but I'm really big into Roleplay" Amber confessed

"Roleplay?" Tusk said

"I Like to pretend I'm Different people, I Don't really know why, I also didn't mean to tell you that but like i said, I'm impulsive" Amber confessed

"I Think It's cool" Tusk said

"Really, most people see it as a turn off" Amber said is disbelief picking up a carrot as she took a nibble of the tip

"Of course, It adds more spice to life" Tusk replied as Amber was still nibbling the carrot tip

"Would you like to Roleplay with me sometime?" Amber asked as Tusk shrugged

"Okay, i see no harm in it" Tusk said as Amber pointed to carrot to his mouth

"want a bite" Amber offered

"Yes, carrots are my favorite food" Tusk replied

"Me too" Amber said holding The Carrot as she slid it in front of Tusk as he took a small bite as the two took turns sharing the carrot

"It's like we're meant to be together" Amber said stating her thought as she was holding the half eaten carrot to her breast

"What?" Tusk said confused

"I Like you" Amber replied hopping on Tusk Pinning him to the ground as she quickly kissed him on the lips, smooching him as he stood thee confused, though he was enjoying it, she was pretty. Amber's Impulsiveness subsided as she realized what she was doing as she got up

"Tusk, I' so sorry I Mmmpphh" Amber spoke but was cut off by Tusk returning the favor.


	6. Sabotage

After the Picnic Amber walked by the the Camps with Tusk in a daze holding his hand as her other arm carried the empty basket, the stopped they approched the Lake

"I Guess this is it" Tusk said walking back to Camp Kidney

"I Had a wonderful time" Amber said writting on a sheet of paper

"heres my cell, call me sometime" Amber making a camera sound with her mouth with her finger pointed to him as he did the same giving her his number causing Amber to blush as she walked back to Acorn flats, entering Cabin 7 where she stayed with Toodie the squirrel and Amondine the owl as Amber set the basket on her bed

"How was your picnic Toodie asked

"Wonderful" Amber said

"Did you hear about the Kart race" Almondine asked reading a book

"What Race?" Amber asked curious

"Cabin 5 Challenged the beans to a Go Kart race Tomorrow" Toodie said reading a fashion magazine

"Which scouts?" Amber asked

"The new Beans" Toodie stated

"Did they give any names?" Amber asked

"No the Girls just said they were a Tiger, Kangaroo ,Wolf and Boar" Almondine stated

"I Need to Talk to Patsy" Amber said leaving the Cabin as she walked to Cabin 5 knocking on the Door as Patsy opened it

"Hi Amber" Patsy said friendly to her fellow scout

"Hi Patsy, I hate to intrude but I heard you are gaving a Kart Race tommorrow" Amber stated

"Yeah" Patsy stated

"Promise me You won't Cheat" Amber said

"What?" Gretchen said confused sitting on her bed

"Most times we challange the Beans, you three tend to cheat" Amber stated

"We Do what it takes to win" Patsy stated

"Just Promise me, _no cheating_ " Amber pleaded

"Okay, I give you my word, I Won't Cheat; scout's honor" Patsy swore

"Thanks, you're a true friend" Amber said

"Why is it a big deal to you?" Nina asked

"I Can't say, just know it's important" Amber stated leaving as Patsy closed the door

"So are we really not cheating?" Gretchen asked

"no, We are winning that race... but we're not cheating" Patsy said

"OkayI'm going for a walk Gretchen said leaving the cabin trudging her feet

It was Midnight as Gretchen paddled a canoe and snuck into camp kidney dressed in all black as she snuck up to the Bean Can

"This should do" Gretchen said picking up a wrench loosehing the back wheels

"Do you girls wanna wash this rustbucket in a swimsuit?" Gretchen asked to herself as she undid a few screws as they hopped into the canoe and made her way back to Acorn Flats tying up the canoe and making her way back to Cabin 5

"I Think No one saw me" Gretchen said to herself


	7. Starting Line

The next Morning came as The Beans woke up getting dressed as they left their cabin for Breakfast approchingthe mess hall as the got bowls of cereal sitting down at the table as The Jellies sat next to them

"Just wanted to wish you guys luck" Lazlo said as Jack smiled

"Thanks mate" The kangaroo said finishing up their breakfast as they walked out of the mess Hall approching the Kart

"You get to the stating line, We'll be right there" Andy said to the other scouts

"I Got something special, made them myself" Andy said handinng out unifroms made out of randdom outfit he collected in the scarp yard

"By god" Steven said as Andy wasputting his outfit on as the others did the same looking like they just came out of "road warriors"

"Andy these are some tough threads, I Might consider wearing this every day" Tusk said as the boys entered the Kart

"Wait" Andy said as as the boys stopped

"Always examine your vechile before a race, Check the engine, brakes and wheels, Andy said placed the keys in the ignition as jack was riding Shotgun, Steven and Tusk were in the back as the Kart started.

In Pricky Pines all the other scouts were waiting at the Starting line where the Girls were wearing matching pink racer outfits

"Where are they?" Raj asked

"They probably chickened out" Gretchen said

"No, They worked too hard, they would'nt blow this off, they'll be here" Lazlo here as Slinkman checked his watch

"If they don't show in 5 minutes the Squirrels win by forfiet" the slug said as Edward was in a booth running a wadger talking to all the scout

"I'd just like to remind everyone, There's no refunds in the event of a no-show" The platypus said as a blur was seen heading on the road stopping Right next to the Running Squirrel as the dust vanished revealing the Bean Can

The Squirrels laughed

"Where'd you boys get those costumes the dump?" Miss Mucus aksed making in insult

Are we gonna sit around talking Jive or are we racing" Andy said

"We're suprised you showed" Patsy said as Andy tossed her a wrench

"I Believe this belongs to you" Andy said as Patsy's face turned red

"What?" Patsy demanded for an explanation

"We know what you did, we saw the loosened wheels" Steven said

"You did WHAT?" Amber asked irritated

"Amber we didn't" Patsy said

"Then why does the wrench say "Nina" on it?" Steven asked

"It's mine... I Didn't do anything, but it is my wrench" Nina said

"You Promised you weren't gonna cheat, you swore to Scout's Honor" Amber said as she ran off bawling her ears out

"Amber!" Gretchen called out as the rabbit was out of sight

"Just admit you cheated?" Andy said

"Okay, I Did it, It was just me, Pasty and Nina had no part in it" Gretchen confessed swallowing her pride

"If The Squirrel Scout Cheated Then I declare the Bean can as Winner by default" Slinkman Said

"The hell you do" Steven said

"We worked our asses on this Car, We fixed the Damage, We're racing" Andy said

"Yeah, We're earning this Win" Tusk said

"Okay then, on your marks, get set go" Slinkman said as the cars started


	8. Race Track Fight

Andy And Patsy floored the gas pedals as The two karts zipped through the streets of prickly Pines, kicking up dirt behind the as the other scouts cheered watching the two Kart was side to side

"Nice attempt" Andy said to the Girls

"We're sorry, we didn't want to cheat" Patsy explained

"You're just saying that" Jack said

"We don't need to _cheat_ to beat you Patsy said swerving the kart trying to ram The Bean Can off the road

"What the hell!" Andy yelled

"It side grinding legit" Tusk asked

I Think so" Steven said as Andy did the same causing the side of the plastic door on the Running Squirrel to crack as it fell off

"So you boys want to play dirty" Gretchen said throwing some pine cones as at the beans as Steven got on the roof Pulling his shirt off spinning it around

Wooo" The Wolf yelled swinging it as the shirt covered Patsy's eyes for a few seconds as the Bean Can took the lead

"Get it off me!" patsy yelled not able to see as she pulled it off

"That's It" Patsy said her face boiling red as they were approaching the final stretch as she Passed the Bean Can throwing the shirt under the wheels as it jammed causing the Kart to stop, Flinging Steven who was on the roof as he rolled down the road landing a distance from the Finish line

"Time's Up Bean Scout" Patsy said pissed off as the engine stalled causing the Running Squirrel to stop in tracks

"Run Steven" Andy called out as The Wolf got up dusting himself off as he he ran towards the Finish Line as Patsy fumbled the keys getting out

"Oh no you don't" Patsy said jumping on Steven throwing him down as his face hit the dirt as he threw her off as a fight emerged between them

"You Dirty rodent" Steven said

"I'm a Mongoose" Patsy replied as they were clawing at each other as all the campers were watching as Pasty put Steven in a headlock

"Going against Punch-you-out-cold-Patsy, He's dead" Edward said

"Not the Time" Lazlo said

"Kick his ass Patsy" Miss Mucus cheered

"By the way that is a STUPID HAIRCUT!" the Mongoose said filled with rage whacking his kneecap with her tail as she jammed her thumb in his eye as Steven looked at her as she just crossed the line

"BITCH, what did you just say" Steven said slugging her in the gut as she fell on her knees smacked her 5 times across the face then kneeing her in the crotch as he karate chopped her shoulders causing her to fell over

"You NEVER insult Steven Kent's hair" the Wolf said picking her up as he threw her off the pavement into the dirt as he trudged across the pavement bare chested and sore as he panted crossing the finish line as Slinkman waved the flag. Steven then fell over from exhaust as the beans cheered as the cabinmates walked to the line leaving the karts

"He Seriously beat up Patsy" Edward said impressed

"Steven, Steven" The beans cheered idolizing him for no one has ever done, Patsy Smiles was able to tear the whole Bean Scout population, but even SHE could not win this fight.


	9. A Good Friend

Steven woke up in Nurse Leslie's office seeing all the Bean scout around him

"What happened" The Wolf cub said rubbing his head

"You've been thru quite the ordeal" Andy said as Steven stood up

"You passed out at the Finish line" Andy said

"Did we win?" Steven asked

"Yeah we won" Tusk said

"Woo" Steven said raisng his arms overhead as he lowed them down

"oww" the Wolf said

"Yeah Patsy did quite a number on you" Jack said as they were all filing Steven in on what happened.

Outside the office The Three Squirrel scout were sitting

"I Can't believe we lost" Patsy said head in the palm of her hands

"I Can't believe you Beat up by a Bean Scout" Gretchen said suprised

"I Didn't see that coming" Nina said

"I Can't believe those guys" Holding a Bag of Ice on her lap as Lazlo walked up the them

"Nice race" Lazlo complemented

You're congratulating us, But we lost... and I got beat up, I lost twice, In the same day" Patsy said

"Yeah, Why are you complementing us" Nina asked

"It was Still a good race" Lazlo replied

"Uh Thanks?" Patsy said confused

"Yeah, I hope you get better, I should make this quick" Lazlo said kissing Patsy on her cheek as she smiled

"Good Luck" Lazlo said Patsy was smiling

"I'm never washing this cheek again" Patsy said rubbing it as Steven walked up to them

"Patsy I'm sorry about the fight" Steven said

"Sorry, I'm the one who started it" Patsy said confused

"Yeah but I make it a rule not to beat Girls up, That Haircut insult really clouded my judgement, and I got carried away

"Usually when I fight i try to do so for what's right on wrong but smashing my knee into your lovebox was overkill, and I feel I've broken my own codes, for that I'm truly sorry" Steven said

"Those are some real setimental words" Patsy said accepting the apology as Steven walked away as Amber walked up the them

"Sorry you girls lost" Amber said sitting down

"Sorry I Tried to sabotage their Kart" Gretchen said

"I Can't believe you Broke Scout's Honor" Amber said

"It Doesn't matter we still lost" Gretchen Stated

"Well you desreved it, That's karma" Amber said

"See you Later, The Guys said They'd let let you heal up before cashing in their reward Patsy, i Hope you get better" Amber said handing Patsy a brownie She picked up from the Acron lats lunch room

"Aww Thanks Amber" Patsy said as the rabbit saw Tusk walking to Refried Cabin

"I Gotta go" Amber said walked away waving.

"What a good Friend" Nina said seeing Amber talk with Tusk unable to hear what they were saying

"Where did you run off to Amber?" Tusk asked concerned

"I Just needed some alone time" The Rabbit responded

"We should hang out sometime" Tusk said

"I'd love to, feel free to text me, whenever you want" Amber said said walking away

"Yep, I'm in love" Tusk said watch her hips sway to the sides and her puffy tail shake with each step she took


	10. Kart Wash

It was a week later on a hot day as the Boys cashied in their Win as the three Girls were standing in front of the cart in thier swimwear with three Buckets of soapy water

"Make Her shine" Andy said as Patsy grumbled picking up a soapy sponge running it across the metal kart as the boys were laying in recliners with a Cooler and a radio

"This is awesome" Jack said laying back

"Just sittin' chillin, " Tusk replied

"Hey Andy turn some music on" Jack said as the Tiger messed with the boombox as it began playing some funk

"I Can't believe were actually doing this" Gretchen said wiping her forehead "

"It's not that bad" Nina adnitted as Amber walked up also wearing her swimsuit causing Tusk to turn his head

"Enough room for one more" The Rabbit said smiling

"Amber? the girls said curiously

"I'm not gonna let you three have all the fun" Amber said picking up the hose as she held it firmly spraying the kart

"Okay,Amber you want a can of lemonade" Tusk offered opening the cooler next to him

"Hit me up" Amber said As Tusk tossed her a can. She flipped the top open taking a sip

"This is Really Yummy" Amber said

"What about you three, you're lookin' thirsty" Andy said offering the girls each a can.

"I'll take one" Patsy said walking up to the cooler

"You desreve it" Andy said as Patsy opened the can sipping it

"Tastes good" the Mongoose replied as Nina walked up and Andy handed her a can as she tasted it

"Tastes really refreshing after some hard work" Nina said stated

"What about you Gretchen" Andy asked the Gator who was liking her dry lips as she actually smiled

"I'd Love a can" Gretchen replied as he handed her the can

After a lemonade break the Girls were washing as Amber held the hose right up the crotch of her suit spraying the suds off the kart

"Hey Check it out, I'm taking a huge Whiz" Amber joked as the others laughed as Andy was hit in the face with a wet sponge as he rubbed his face seeing Gretchen Smiling as the kids stood still glaring

"You girls have worked hard, you've earned the right to play hard" Andy replied

"Water Fight!" Amber yelled Jokingly spraying Andy with the hose

The Radio finished the song as it began playing "Car wash" by Rose Royce. The Girls started laughing and actually started enjoying themselves as Steven Picked up the cooler of ice Splashing it on the Rabbit as she shivered

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be" Amber said Spraying him with the hose as he used the Cooler as a shield, filling it with water from the hose

"Missed me, Missed me, now you gotta kiss me" Tusk replied

"Is that an invatation?" Amber asked

"If you want" Tusk answered

"Close your eyes" Amber requested as the boar did so

"Pucker up" Amber replied Spraying Tusk in the face as Steven splashed the cooler on Patsy

"Oh it is on" Patsy giggled with her hair a wet mess chucking her sud-coated sponge at him.

The kid continued the Water Fight until they were all soaked and laughing


End file.
